


A Dalish, A Rivaini and a Tevinter

by IWroteThis



Series: Dragon Age: Prelude [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alienages (Dragon Age), Blessed Age (Dragon Age), Brecillian Forest (Dragon Age), Dalish Elves, Dalish Lore, Ferelden (Dragon Age), Gen, Novella, Orlais (Dragon Age), Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Rivain (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteThis/pseuds/IWroteThis
Summary: When an Orlesian noble takes a group of elves outside of Denerim to hunt them, no one thought anything of it, much less predicted that it would set in motion a series of events that would change the lives of three young, elven girls and their destinies.
Series: Dragon Age: Prelude [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134698





	A Dalish, A Rivaini and a Tevinter

**Author's Note:**

> ### ONGOING and HEAVY WIP/VERY ROUGH DRAFT
> 
>   
> This is what happens when you listen to the Stranger Things soundtrack while playing Dragon Age: Origins for the millionth time
> 
>   
> So a few things: I realize that there is a huge list of inconsistencies regarding Dragon Age’s lore and one that I came across while researching the timeline was how old the Dalish Warden could be. Looking into it, they make it sound as though the Dalish Warden would already be 47 during DA: Origins. Clan Sabrae loses their keeper in a human attack, specifically Avvar causing Marethari to take over in 8:83 Blessed.  
> DAO takes place in 9:30 Dragon.  
> Not to mention it is canon that the Dalish Warden's father was the Keeper of Clan Sabrae. Since I don’t own the World of Thedas books and the only information I can find on it seems to be from more sources I don’t have access to I have taken the liberty of trying to smooth things out and try to correct a few continuity errors. This is mostly fun fanfiction if you find any errors regarding the timeline try not to judge me too harshly. I will probably catch the error during the final touch-ups of the story.
> 
> I will also be updating and adding more minor details, like character and setting descriptions to this so if you'd like you can check back often for a more polished version. This novella is fully thought-out, it is just a matter of writing it down. 
> 
> A huge thanks to FenxShiral for their amazing and extensive Project Elvhen series and Kispesan (dalishious) for their detailed Dragon Age analysis content and projects.

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


> “I can only pray that I have the chance to watch you grow and become who you are meant to be. My darling, you are my light in this world of chaos, and I hope that others see you the way I do. If I am not the one to give you this or if you happen to find this, then I want you to know I love you so much and I am so proud that you chose me to be your mother.” - a mother’s last words

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Eluviesta, 8:88 Blessed

### 

  
  


#### Clan Drynne's Camp - Halevuna

  
Aedanthir Dinlaselan slowly climbed out of the back of his family's Aravel. Once he got his bearings he looked towards the edge of the Brecillian forest and frowned. Thick fog blanketed the woods. He welcomed the wet morning with disdain. He had hoped the weather would be better for his daughter’s first hunt. Eolean, the hearthmistress, was already awake preparing breakfast for the clan. She stood hunched over in front of the open fire in the middle of their camp tending to the flames to make them blaze brighter. Although she was not that old, dire times and stress have significantly aged her. Aedanthir saw the fire's light dance on her weary face. He remembers when she was very particular about her hair while cooking and always had it in the neatest bun. Now she wore her greying black hair in a loosely held ponytail.  
  
“ _On dhea, Aedanthir_ ,” Eolean greeted with a raspy and hoarse voice, barely looking away from the flames.  
  
“ _On dhea, Eolean_. How are our supplies today?”  
  
She frowned in annoyance.  
  
“That question is as useless as when you were a child asking if we were at the next camp yet. I will tell you what I told you yesterday and every day before, they are low.” she turned to him with a tired smile.  
  
“But don’t let that distract you on the young one’s first hunt.”  
  
He wasn’t entirely sure if that was genuine or bitter sarcasm. He walked toward the open fire to warm himself from the cool morning. Standing next to each other, Aedanthir made Eolean look quite tiny with his large and muscular body. Despite being rather tall for an elf did not stop Eolean from chivying him.  
  
“It is today, isn't it?" she peered over when he didn't respond to her taunt. "I hope you and the child bring back something decent. They grow up fast, don’t they? My, to already be 15-”  
  
Aedanthir scowled at her words. He was now certain she was being cruel.  
  
“Seven,” he interrupted sharply. “She’s seven…”  
  
They fell in a long awkward silence.  
  
“Ah, ignore this old woman's antics. Hunger has always made me cranky,” she snorted and reached over to pick up a small parcel from beside the fire.  
“We have that in common,” she spoke softer now as she handed it to him. “The hunt will be useless if you are not at your best. And I saw you give your lunch and dinner to your loved ones yesterday.” Eolean hobbled over to the large and empty cauldron to pick it up to hang over the fire. She grabbed a pouch that was attached to her belt and took a couple of cloves  
  
“I don’t want you to give Falon’din a reason to guide another one of us to the Beyond.”  
  
Aedanthir carefully held the parcel in his rough hands. He opens it and sees several strips of Dalish jerky within. As he is about to thank her, she raises her hand to stop him and then waves him off. He tried not to gobble down the food but he gave in as his hunger was subsiding. He finished it all in practically one bite.  
  
“Papa! _On dhea! On dhea, Hahren_!” a squeaky voice calls out.  
  
Aedanthir’s lively child hops out of aravel in full hunting gear and sprints over to her father. Aedanthir puts down the parcel wrappings as he kneels to hug his daughter.  
  
“ _Aneth ara, emma’asha!_ ”  
  
“ _On dhea, dha’len._ Are you ready for your first big hunt?”  
  
"You will not be able to hunt without this, Halevuna." Isene, Aedanthir's wife, called out from behind little Halevuna with a small bow in her hand. She fastened Halevuna's bow to her back. "It won't do you any good if you had forgotten it."  
  
Halevuna gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry mama."  
  
"Don't be sorry," Isene started before kissing the top of Halevuna's head. "Be careful."  
  
"Papa I'm so excited I hardly slept at all I want to hunt the _biggestpreywecanfindand-_ " Halevuna gabbled on. Isene took this moment to properly fix her daughter's tangled, mess of black hair by attempting to sort out and braid it.  
  
"Are you sure we cannot put it off another year?"  
  
"Okay, okay, calm yourself Halevuna. We don't want to wake the others," Aedanthir pinched Halevuna's cheek.  
  
"It will be fine, she's ready" he assured Isene. She frowned, "I h- ... I know."  
  
Aedanthir doubled checked Halevuna and his gear before finally heading out.  
"We better hurry and get going before the rest of the clan wake up. _Stay right on my heels, da'len_ ," Aedanthir instructed his daughter as he kissed his wife on the cheek. Halevuna was about to walk off before her mother brought her into another big hug from behind.  
  
" _Ar lath ma, emma'asha_ ," she said in between kissing Halevuna's cheek.  
  
"Mamaaaaa," Halevuna whined as she tried to wiggle out of her mother's arms. Isene reluctantly let go, trying not to tear up as she watched Halevuna prance off with her father out of camp. Eonlean placed a delicate hand on Isene's shoulder as a way to comfort her.  
  
"You know," Isene started. "my mother never showed me any emotion when I went on my first hunt. I was 15, terrified and my mother did not tell me a single word of encouragement. I suppose I was in safe hands with my mentor and Aedanthir is capable but I-" she inhaled sharply. "it's like I can't breathe. My daughter might not-"  
  
"We live in different times, da'len. Our children go when they are 15 to hunt but you, Aedanthir, and Uralen can only provide for so long until Halevuna and Atisha are of age." Eolean slowly made her way towards the aravel storage. She grabs a bucket from the carriage and brings it over to Isene who stares at Eolean with sad, puppy eyes.  
  
"Trust in your man, and trust in yourself that you have raised your daughter correctly. Now stop hugging that bucket and go fetch some water already."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#### Brecillian Forest

  
The fog was beginning to lift, giving Aedanthir some relief that they will be able to see their surroundings better. The sun started to poke through the thick branches, giving wonderous veils of light. Halevuna purposely walked through them to be enveloped in its warmth.  
  
"That was mean, you know," Aedanthir broke the serene silence. He stared at Halevuna with a stern face. "Not saying _ar lath ma_ back."  
  
"I wanted to but papa I want to be a strong hunter like you and mama. A Dalish does not fear anything!"  
  
"Halevuna we are fearless, not heartless. There will always be room for hugs and kisses!" he taunted as he leaned over to blow a raspberry on her Halevuna's cheek, causing her to laugh and try to recede from being ticklish. He let out a strong laugh, bringing his daughter close for a side hug as they walked together.  
  
"Whenever we tell you we love you, always say it back, hm? Your mother would be so happy."  
  
Halevuna made a small disapproving pout before leaning into her dad's hug. "Okaaay," she said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Okaaay," he lightheartedly mocked her. "Now, before we start the hunt, what do we do first?"  
  
Halevuna now stood up straight and pulled away from her father's hug.  
  
"We need to listen to the forest."  
  
"And what is it telling you?"  
  
Halevuna and Aedanthir both stopped to take in the sounds of the forest. Halevuna couldn't help but smile at hearing the bird's morning song with the sounds of the small woodland creatures scampering through the bushes. She could hear the rustling of the leaves as the wind passed through the woodlands.  
  
"The forest is awake!" she beamed with confidence as she looked to her father for approval.  
  
"And?"  
  
She looked disappointed at not having the right answer and closed her eyes once more, trying to concentrate harder. When the wind gently brushed against her face she took in a deep breath through her nose to refamiliarize herself with the smell of the forest. Wet, fallen tree trunks were the first thing she could identify. She could almost imagine the wet moss under the crevices of tree roots and beside it was the smell of rich soil cultivating new seedlings. It still carried the scent of rain from the night before. The forest was in complete bliss then she opened her eyes to realize it.  
  
"The forest feels safe."  
  
He gave a proud smile. "Yes, and when the forest feels safe, it is safe for us as well."  
  
Halevuna smiled back but then sadly looked to the floor. She slowly looked up at her father, "Papa... are we safe?"  
  
Aedanthir felt the sharp stab of her question. He tried to come up with a sensible answer but the longer he took she looked up at him with those big, beautiful golden saucers the more he felt uncertain of telling her everything was ok. He knelt in front of her so that they were at eye level. Taking her small, concerned face in his rough, strong hands he pressed his forehead to hers.  
  
"You will always be safe with me and your mother. As long as we are together, we will always be safe. You, us, and the clan."  
  
Halevuna's worry melted away as she nuzzled her face into her father's before giving him a big hug. Their tender moment was short-lived when they heard twigs snapping. Aedanthir immediately stood up and pushed Halevuna behind him, drawing his bow ready to attack.  
  
" _Aneth ara, Aedanthir._ " Coming out from a hidden pathway emerged another Dalish hunter. He had blonde, shaggy hair with a portion of it braided along the left side of his head. He also had a muscular build but was still shorter than Aedanthir. It was Uralen, and he looked sleep-deprived. He saw Halevuna who was peeking behind from Aedanthir and gave a small bow to her.  
  
"It's just me, da'len. I'm sorry to have frightened you."  
  
Aedanthir relaxed his posture but felt on guard again when Uralen had a grim expression.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be able to have your lesson today."  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"Nothing that patience won't fix. In better news, I have found tracks to a halla herd migrating a few ways from here."  
  
"A herd? Truly?"  
  
Uralen flashed a grin. "We might have cheese and butter again if anything else. Eolean can whip up some forest comfort food."  
  
Halevuna's eyes glittered while her mouth watered. Aedanthir and Uralen then heard the child's stomach grumble.  
  
"But what about the hunt, we can't come back empty-handed, Eolean was already setting up the pot for a stew."  
  
Uralen removed the satchel from around his neck and tossed it to Aedanthir. Opening the bag he saw several bushels of mushrooms and spring onions next to a wrapped carcass of a rabbit. It wasn't much but it was enough for a breakfast stew at least. With that, the three started heading in the direction where Uralen has tracked the halla herd. While walking Aedanthir notices that Uralen kept looking over his shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#### Denerim's alienage - Adaia

  
Adaia tried not to curse loudly as she ferociously scrubbed the orphanage's dirty laundry in the slightly muddy waterhole next to the Alienage's gates.  
" _Stupid Sister Mara..._ " she muttered under her breath while pretending the stain on the tunic was the woman who punished her. She tried to calm down before she made a giant hole from the hard scrubbing. This was the fourth time this week Adaia had been punished for something she did not do. She was starting to suspect the sister had it out for her. She ran the memory in her head again; Adaia was in her room trying to do a hand-stand because her bunkmate had teased her that she couldn't do one. Sister Mara then burst through the door while Adaia stood on her hands and caused her to panic. When she fell, she landed on the edge of the table which caused it to topple over. Sister Mara screeched in panic and practically accused Adaia of giving her a heart attack. To make matters worse, Sister Mara had also accused Adaia of stealing money from Sister Mara. Even though they searched top to bottom and humiliated Adaia by forcing her to _prove_ she was not hiding money on her person, Sister Mara still punished her by making her wash the clothes pile. A pile that had been gathering for nearly a month now, with an orphanage full of children.  
  
She flinched from the sudden sunlight as it crept over the alienage; it was so bright it pulled her out of her reminiscing. She had been doing the laundry since last night and didn't even realize it was already morning. She looked down at her hands and saw how raw and pruney they were from the incessant washing. Looking over to the laundry bag she gave a small victory laugh. At least the gigantic bag was empty. But Sister Mara didn't even bother to come outside to bring her in so that she could finish the laundry tomorrow during the day. Adaia slowly attempted to get up but immediately fell back down, scraping her knees on the hard stone floor.  
  
"Um..." she heard a small voice attempt to call out. She turned behind her and saw a thin and raggedy boy with scruffy black hair peeking from behind a wooden post.  
  
"Please don't tell me I'm to do more laundry," Adaia asked with a defeated tone.  
  
"N-no. I-uh...um...." the boy stammered. If she weren't so tired, she would try to encourage him to speak up but staying awake all night doing laundry wore her patience thin. She almost felt the urge to yell at him but even that required a lot of energy.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your name..." she was now fighting to keep her eyes open.  
  
"C-C-Cyrion... I wanted to know if you wanted some- uh... help?" he waited an unusually long time for a response. He was about to ask again until he noticed her teetering back and forth. He stepped from behind the pole and saw that she had fallen asleep. Cyrion panicked for a moment on what to do and contemplating running to get his mother. Then he heard long and heavy footsteps. It was the chevaliers. He gasped and almost turned to run away when he remembered Adaia could not move. He tried to move his feet to run away but turned around instead and tried with all his strength to drag Adaia into the bushes next to the muddy waterhole. He fell next to her and tried to be extremely quiet. Cyrion's hunch was right. He peeked through the bushes to see a chevalier, an Orlesian knight, stomp over towards the alienages gate but stop suddenly. He started to dry-heave, putting his hand up to his nose to block out the smell of the alienage. His attempts were futile and swiftly turned around, gagging the entire time. Cyrion sighed in relief and made sure Adaia's face wasn't face down before getting up to run back home for help. It wasn't long before Cyrion returned with his mother, Liana.  
  
"Maker above! Cyrion, go get Valendrian!" Liana leaned over Adaia's exhausted body and picked her up with ease. "Maura! Dennen!"  
  
  
  


***

A while later Valendrian comes into the Tabris home with Cyrion in front of him. He sees Liana tending to the incapacitated child next to the fireplace. She was tenderly cleaning the encrusted mud and gunk from her arms while being careful with her hands. When she turns her attention to the door she glared at Valendrian though her anger was reserved for someone else.  
  
"Thank you, Cyrion," Valendrian patted the young child's head. Cyrion looked at his mom for instruction and she just motioned him to go outside with his other siblings. Cyrion turned back to look at Adaia once more before leaving.  
"That shem can't keep treating our children like this. Cyrion told me she has been out _all night_ washing the children's clothes. And shem clothing is among them. Nothing like the sister wears." She turned her gaze back to Adaia, gently grabbing the child's hands and showing them to Valendrian.  
  
"Look at her hands. It is a wonder they do not bleed!" she hissed quietly.  
  
"If you scrunch up your face more, you will give yourself wrinkles."  
  
Liana snapped her head to him, her face twisted in anger. "Look at me and tell me this does not upset you, Valendrian." Valendrian wiped the easy-going smile on his face.  
  
"It does, Liana. Which is why I still think you should have been hahren. The shemlen would be more apt to listen to you than to me."  
  
Liana sighed as she grabbed the bundle of used rags. She brought them over to a wooden basket and tossed them in before picking up the wooden basket. She started to make her way past Valendrian, who caught her gently by the arm.  
  
" I will try to speak to the sister today. But you know as well as I that they will never listen to us. It would be easier to take the child in rather than speak to the sister."  
  
She pulled away from his touch.  
  
"What would you rather have me do?"  
  
"Expose the sister that she is using us to do the shems laundry to Mother Jenna. Mother Jenna will be here today officiating Daren's wedding today," Liana got annoyed when she saw Valendrian draw a blank as to who Daren was.  
  
"Dilwyn's older brother, that young lad who works with Varen in the store. Sister Mara will no doubt be beside her so find a way to get Mother Jenna alone. And before you ask, trust and leave the rest to me."  
  


***  


  
  
  
  
Adaia jolted herself awake. She was disoriented but she stood up fast nonetheless; her heart raced in panic. The clothes, the clothes, she screamed in her head. She left the clothes outside when she fell asleep and started to panic cry at what Sister Mara would do to her if she found out. Adaia bolted for the door, forcing it open but before she could step one foot outside, she slammed face-first into Dennen, Cyrion's older brother. The red-headed boy let out a loud groan as Adaia fell backward onto her rear.

"I'm sorry, Dennen, I have to go!"

"I'll say. My mother told me to tell _you_ that Sister Mara came by. She saw the clothes you left and told mom who told me to tell you, you have to do them again."

Adaia's heart sank. Her hands started to ache, her knees throbbed at the mere idea of having to re-wash every single piece of clothing again. She slowly got up and slumped down, walking slowly past Dennen. She tried not to cry while silently wishing that she could be back with her mother in Rivain. 

  


  
  
  
  
  
  


#### The Pearl in Denerim- Versie

  
Versie sat in her makeshift bed that resided in the far corner of the attic of the Pearl as she perused through old dusty tomes to pass the time. Although the attic was spacious, the air was stuffy and full of dust. Versie, along with the other two children staying with her, used to stay in the back room of the Pearl with soundproof walls embedded so they wouldn't hear their mother's indiscretions but the room was destroyed when an orlesian bard broke in to get love letters sent by a certain Orlesian noble participating in The Game. To add to Versie's disappointment, she was supposed to stay for another week with her mother, Argentia, back in the Arl of Amaranthine's cabin home but the Arl had decided to visit early. Now Versie was stuck staying at the Pearl for an extra two weeks.  
As she read to herself, she is interrupted by a loud bang and a ball that lands in the middle of her book. Looking up, she sees Markath and Herron freeze in surprise but not because of Versie. The other two children, including Markath, Herron, and Versie were perfectly still in the hopes that no one downstairs heard them playing.  
  
"Versie!" Markath whispered once it seemed the coast was clear. "Toss me my ball back."  
  
Versie shook her head in disapproval as she gently tossed the ball toward them.  
  
"You are going to get us in trouble again," she whispered.  
  
" _We_ won't get in trouble. Just you, Versie. Elves are _supposed_ to be in the alienage," Markarth jeered at Versie.  
  
"Why _are_ you here? No elves are working with our moms," Herron chimed in.  
  
"I don't know. Lady Nerissa just said I can stay."  
  
"No fair, you getting special treatment," whined Markath. When Markath saw Versie ignore him, he stuck out his tongue at her and went back to tossing the ball back and forth to Herron. Being stuck in an attic with two human boys was hardly what Versie would call privilege, but his words hurt her either way.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**REST STILL IN PROGRESS**  
  
  
  
  



End file.
